


另一種木板船2

by abcxyz0214



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →Harry Potter parody→柯哀+新志+（一點點新蘭）→有點接續上次的木板船，但不看也沒關係→為小翊而寫（希望能讓身處乙女風暴圈的妳感覺到一點單純的BG美好！）
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Kudos: 2





	另一種木板船2

工藤新一揮動魔杖擊倒最後一個黑巫師時，他聽見一旁傳來的痛呼──雖然十分細小與壓抑，但他真的聽見了。

「宮野！」趕緊上前想要扶起坐在地上的女孩，新一的手卻被志保揮開。女孩撐著膝蓋站起，身上的綠色內襯的校袍破爛不堪，一隻手臂上血液蜿蜒而下。  
但她並沒有停下來。雖然因為兩人屬於史萊哲林學院而被多數黑巫師視為叛徒，使得他們受到了最多的追擊，卻不代表其他同伴就能夠因此保持安全。

他們實在太多人了。就像是藏於陰暗洞窟內的小蛇，隨時準備聽從蛇王的指揮淹沒敵人。

「工藤──沒有！」用視線掃過被兩人放倒的所有對手，志保一貫冷靜的表情漸漸不能維持下去，她甚至開始大規模地使用還原咒語，將那些被新一變形後制伏的敵人化回原型，但都一無所獲。

「蛇王……沒有在這些人裡。」聽見志保的陳述，新一的心涼了幾分。如果那些強大的黑巫師沒有出現在這，那這以兩人為餌的誘敵行動，只能說是完全失敗，而那些在最後攻防戰中沒有出現的黑巫師，又是去到了哪裡──

「蘭！還有叔叔！」

與擅長游擊的兩人不同，葛來芬多的獅群們是這次的主力，眾人好不容易服從了作戰，隱藏在暗處只等著新一和志保帶走強敵後一舉反擊，新一想到作戰失敗可能替其他同伴帶來的致命傷害，便心焦如焚。

「不……不行，我得回去。」快速用咒語替志保的傷口進行了清洗，新一的心思卻已經轉往另一個戰場。這裡是無法進行幻影移形的地區，門鑰匙也已經在方才的戰鬥中被黑巫師擊碎……新一心中瞬間閃過的，最後只能是他最擅長的那件事：「彗星──飛來！」

毫無反應。新一被擔憂麻痺的心瞬間感到絕望，卻又立刻讓理智給拉回來。他立刻調整了咒語，重新強迫自己閉目專注意念在想像上：「掃帚飛來！」

立刻將飛馳而來的物體一把抓住，新一卻在睜開雙眼時發出哀號：「怎麼會是橡木柄79！誰放在這的！」

那是最難在高速飛行時駕馭的飛天掃帚了！

此時已經無暇顧及太多，新一跨上掃帚，正要一飛沖天時，卻突然感覺到有人抓住了自己的掃帚尾：「宮野？妳還是先在這──」

「閉嘴。」知道對方想說什麼，但志保只是抓住掃帚，飛行課永遠只會拿T的她，硬是爬上了根本不該雙載的掃帚：「我要一起去。」

「妳──」

「我說閉嘴！」失態大吼，志保才不想管新一對自己的多餘同情。只不過是被鑽心咒擦過手臂而已，比這痛苦的她都受過，這實在不算什麼。

她還能動，還能反擊。

「走了！」用力一蹬地，志保沒管新一的意見，直接讓掃帚強至上浮。男孩無奈嘆氣，也沒有時間和女孩堅持：「橡木柄的飛行方式很可怕的。」

「史萊哲林的黃金搜捕手難道駕馭不了？」

「我只是說很可怕，妳該坐在前面才不會被我甩出去。」談及擅長的領域，新一總算露出了帶有自信的笑，還沾著灰塵的一隻手拉過灰原，新一讓少女改坐在自己前方，同時遮住了她的眼睛：「別看。」

視線陷入黑暗，志保只感覺到風聲呼嘯而過，她握緊手中的魔杖，等待著再次跟著少年衝入敵群中救出另一個女孩的時機到來。

這實在不算什麼。

她還能動，還能反擊。

還能保護想要保護她的你。

「灰原！」眼鏡男孩興沖沖的聲音在外響起，灰原嘆氣放下鵝毛筆，移動腳步來到窗台前：「江戶川，這裡是圖書館。」

沒管對方暗暗的提醒，柯南只是興高采烈地在對方面前做了個花式轉體：「我搞到手了！最新版的火弩箭！加速到150英哩只要7秒！」

「所以？」

「我想去試試看！現在！馬上！」

對比於男孩興奮到臉頰泛紅的樣子，亞麻色頭髮的女孩實在是顯得沒什麼幹勁：「去找別人如何？你應該知道我對飛行沒興趣。」

「傻子！只有你這符咒學專家才能懂它的好！」想起那精美的制動功能，平衡感極佳的柯南甚至放開雙手比劃起來，只可惜沒能等他說明清楚，平斯夫人憤怒的聲音已經出現在兩人旁邊……

「圖書館請保持肅靜！」

**Author's Note:**

> （2018.03.05）  
> 如果是一個只考慮BG的世界，我一定替柯哀強勢打CALL!!!
> 
> 本次接續先前的設定，挑戰了比較早以前的他們  
> 本篇也致敬了劇場版M15「沉默的15分」之中經典的柯哀橋段
> 
> 邊寫邊回憶HP原作+狂查資料真的好辛苦喔，寫趴囉怎麼這麼累XD  
> 總之希望有讓大家感覺到一點少女情懷就好了！
> 
> 也感謝大家連屁話都認真看!!


End file.
